1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic probe for use, for example, in taking biopsies, wherein a desired region of a human body is penetrated with a puncture needle while an organ to be examined is being monitored by ultrasonography.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional ultrasonic probe, for use with a puncture needle, has two separated arrays of ultrasonic transducers with a blank space therebetween which blank space is incapable of transmitting or receiving ultrasonic waves. The needle is guided through the blank space. Such a blank portion causes a vertical blank line to appear centrally on a sectional image displayed on a screed during a B-scan mode, thereby making the displayed image of the puncture needle, especially its pointed end, less clear on the screen. Thus, the prior art ultrasonic probes tended to produce inaccurate biopsies.